Generally, a parking lot (e.g., an indoor parking lot) in which an entry and exit road is designed in a helix form is provided in a mart, a department store, or the like. When a driver drives on the entry and exit road, a driver who is not used to driving may cause a collision of the driving vehicle with a wall surface of the entry and exit road, a curbstone positioned at the entry and exit road, or the like. As a result, it is likely to cause damage to the vehicle or inflict injury on vehicle passengers.
Differently from a general road, the helical entry and exit road is a road about which most drivers feel uneasy and may not prevent damage to a vehicle without a driver performing accurate steering.
The known steering assistance apparatuses for the vehicles assist only the steering of the driver on a general road and do not assist the steering of the driver at the helical entry and exit roads.